Hold The Line
by Moon1
Summary: SPOILERS FOR IMAGE COMIC 25!---When the battle looks the darkest, aid is offered to Hawk and the Joes from an unexpected place. Any help should be easy to accept...shouldn't it?


*Disclaimer: I own none of these fine characters. They all belong to Marvel, Image, Sunbow, Hasbro, and if there are any others, I still don't own any of these guys! This is just a work of fun. I have no intention of making money off of this story. I'm just a penniless fan.

*Major spoilers and outright quotes from Image Comic's issue #25, pages 1 and 12. If you want to read it first and be surprised, STOP READING THIS! Come back later when you're done.

*I blame Slayne. For all of it. Slayne, if you're reading this, it's all your fault! I could have been happily working on the next chapter for 'Warbirds,' but nooooooo. After reading your 'Descent' and #25, I had THIS rattling in my head so loud, I dropped everything to write it out!

Heh. Thank you^_^

________________________________________________________________  


"Hours ago, genetically cloned super-tyrant, Serpentor, long thought dead, unleashed an attack on a scale only Alexander the Great could have envisioned...Some locations were taken for their military importance. Others for their symbolism...and the destruction of citizen morale. By the time GI Joe forces touched down on Serpentor's home base, the old Cobra Island, his army...The Coil...had seized control of governments across the globe.

Sounds like another day on the job."

---excerpts from the journal of Lt. Gen. Clayton M. Abernathy _(Hawk)_

"Hawk, this is James Destro. My forces will reach the battle in less than five minutes. I'd like to consider you an ally. I would think our common foe (Serpentor) would take priority over any grudge between us."

---transmission of James McCullen XXIV, Laird of Destro, Temporary Commander of Cobra 

Beyond the silent jungle I can hear the distant sounds of a major battle. While storming the beach, Duke's team had been caught in a flanking move. They're fighting hard, but they're pinned down tight. They need help.

There's no way the USS Flagg or Ace's Skystriker wings can drop ordinance without decimating our people. The beach is narrow, the fighting too close. My team and I are too deep in the jungle, too close to our main mission objective to run back and give Duke support. Serpentor MUST go down, and he must go down now! If he doesn't then this whole operation will be for nothing...and there'll be nothing to go back to.

But we need that beach and we need it secured.

Duke needs more ground troops. 

Five minutes, Destro said.

I had been left with only one option to help Duke. Now I find myself with another one, an option that would actually work.

But is it the better option?

Almost against my will, my eyes drift to where a group of my Joes were waiting. BeachHead, Rock n' Roll, Spirit, Roadblock, Lifeline, Firewall, CoverGirl and SnakeEyes---sweet merciful Father, those two look like hell!---all surviving members of a team that Serpentor had attacked and taken prisoner. My team's other mission objective was supposed to be their rescue, but...well, apparently we took too long. They ended up extracting themselves, secured an area right outside the Citadel, and waited for us to evac them.

They've been through hell already. I want to get them out of here...

...

Most of BeachHead's team are still fit for combat. 

Before that haggis spawned son of a bitch called I had ordered BeachHead and the others to the sand, double time. Small but unexpected, they might have been able to surprise the Coil from the rear and distract them long enough for Duke's forces to punch a hole through their defenses. 

IF BeachHead's team could survive the shellings. 

IF Duke could hold out for the hour it would take for the Sergeant-Major to get there. 

And if by some act of Providence they both could and would...there was still no guarantee of success.

With Cobra about to jump into the fray, it looked like there was even less of a chance.

If I don't accept this alliance, Cobra will attack the Joes from behind. Duke's forces would truly be boxed in, and if Destro has any brains, he'll try his damnedest to drive the Joes right into the teeth of Serpentor's troops. My Joes would become forced shock troops.

They'll be slaughtered.

But the alternative...if I accept this alliance then Duke would get the support he needs to break through the Coil lines. We'll have the beach, we'll have a majority of the Coil army, and I can go into Serpentor's Citadel with my team knowing that Destro won't turn on my troops. He has that much honor, at least.

But there's a price for that alliance. Destro hasn't said as much, but the implication is there. 

Cobra Commander. 

He's lost in the Citadel somewhere. 

Destro will want him back, safe and free.

Unacceptable.

But even more unacceptable is the slaughter of my troops.

They're all looking at me, my Joes. They sense something is up, they can see it in my face. Orders might change, so they're awaiting my word. After the hell they've been through, they're still ready to march, willing to go where I tell them, confident that I'll make the right choices.

...oh, God...

Destro's awaiting my answer. I can hear him get closer to the battle. 

Lifeline readies SnakeEyes for travel---there's so much blood, I can't tell if those are bandages or strips of Lifeline's uniform wrapped around him.

CoverGirl lets out a small whimper of pain as she tries to stand tall. I see the muscles around BeachHead's eye twitch at that sound. He's trying to hide it but he's worried, very worried.

And Firewall...she's trying so hard not to look scared. She's a civilian, not a solider. She should be safe back at the PIT, not on the battlefield.

...

All I have to do is say, 'yes' and work with Cobra this one time...

...or...is it the second?

Third?

...

How many times have GI Joe and Cobra worked together in the name of fighting a greater threat? How many times have we let those snakes slip away, honoring those temporary alliances?

How many lives would have been spared if I just had the balls to tell Cobra to go to Hell and send them there?

I don't know. If God is merciful, then I will never know. 

The blissfulness of ignorance would be more than I deserve.

For the very first time, I can see the line drawn in the sand. I had gone against the teachings of West Point and chosen the easier wrong as opposed to the harder right. I juggled the duty of my team and my honor with compromise. 

At the time I told myself it was our only choice.

But in the deepest part of my heart, I know this isn't true.

I didn't hold the line.

I close my eyes with the shame of it all.

Another line has been drawn in the sand, one of blood with death on either side of it. Already my hands are stained crimson with my fallen heroes, and that stain will only grow, no matter what side I choose. 

But this is the death my Joes were willing to face. To die, so that the world would become a safer place.

Will I let their deaths be in vain?

My hands are stained with blood, but they are not black with dishonor yet.

I take a deep breath and give Destro my answer, the hardest three words of my life.

"No. Hawk out."

Destro will think I'm holding onto that 'grudge.'

For all his so-called honor, he will never understand.

I open my eyes.

BeachHead gives me a slow nod. 

Right. 

We have a job to do.


End file.
